Javi gem capitulo 14:el destino del espacio
en un planeta extraño en un templo antiguo entra un chico de 16 años con lo que parecia la mascara de starlord(pd:unico capitulo con roptura de cuarta pared) cominucador:recuerda dentro se encuentra el aparato ten cuidado javi(16 años):cuando no lo he tenido(se quita la mascara a lo saint seiya the legend of sanctury era ya casi un adolecente serio con poco de barba cafe una chaquea roja con una camisa verde y pantalon azul)terminaremos este trabajo(saca un walkman y empieza a poner musica la cancion era Shoop - Salt-N-Pepa y este empieza a bailar y moviendose al frente en su cinturon esa la pistola que le robo a jeager y sus 2 katanas en la espalda)(¿se preguntaran como estoy aqui y porque ando asi y que hago?pues todo empezo hace 6 años cuando grand diamond intento matarme un hombre llamado mcgree me recogio me curo y trabajo para el con la promes que el me ayudara a matar a grand diamond y que perla piensa que mori no le envio cartas casa año para que sepa donde estoy me uni a este grupo porque ellos quieren regresarme ala tierra pero les dije que primero quiero hacer una mision pase aventuras geniales con ellos 6 años perfectos pero se me olvido la razon por la cual fui al espacio en un principio muchos piensan que soy serio no lo soy) cominucador:suena una voz diferente)recuerda que ese aparato vale mucho dinero por nuestro comprador (asi se me olvido contar que trabajo con tipos el que hablo primero era mccree parace un vaquero del viejo oesto hasta con revolver y todo el me a tratado bien desde que empeze a trabajar con el el otro que contesto es fawks un especie de cientifico loco amante a los explosivos y al dinero) cominicador:yo soy vin(ten mucho cuidado) (si ese es vin es como groot pero no es un arbol es un ser de crystal pero igal solo sabe decir yo....soy.....vin y en ese orden) comicador:osea whovian apresurate javi:te odio y muerete (ese hombre es harry es un maldito trikie un fanatico a star trek no tengo nada encontra de star trek pero no me gusta y el y yo nos la mantenemos peleando pero somos amigos) comincador:recuerda javi si alguien intent hacerte algo aplastalo como el enemigo que es (ese es wolf una sorpresa el es un depredador creanme yo pensaba que exisitian en las pelis pero si existen el es pura fuerza pero me cae bien) comunicador:recuerda no estan importante luchar solo encuentra el artefacto(voz femenina) (ella es may una chica exoerta con francotiradoras y armas congeladoras) comunicador:javi esta es al oportunidad para destruir a grand diamond voz de wolf:callate javi recuerda mi consejo chica:ami no me dices callate (esa otra chica es solly es una chica muy agresiva no me gustaria estar a su lado cuando una rebaja aun este cara ella es experte en combate mano a mano y armada ve un aparato extraño javi:se quita los audifonos)hola bebe papa esta en casa en el planeta homerworld grand diamond tenia todo un ejercito de mutados los mutados exprimentales y mutados perfectos eran como gemas normales pero un poco mas grandes y fuertes ruby:señor la antigua nave suya aun tiene ala perla blu y a starlite ¿quiere que hagamos algo? grand diamond:no porque el vendra javi no murio con mi tecnica si no que una banda de vandoleros lo recogio y bueno ya sabes si el ama algo ire por el perla blu y ella digamos que hara algo por mi(debajo de sus pies tenia a strengite mutado) deneuvo en la nave de los chicos ellos drindando con lo que parecia cerveza de raiz todos:por el dinero(con las copas arriba) mcggre como dijo javi un tipo muy vaquero con el sombrero y el revolver se aprece a itowngameplay fawk:si ese dinero ya lo siento papa un billon de unidades (un hombre con pelo rojo googles una rueda explosiva en la espalda camisa blanca,pantalones naranjas con varias dinamitas en ella y botas cafe y 2 pistoals en su cinturon) vin:yo soy vin(si papa)(como dijo javi vin era un hombre crystal grande y fuerte) wolf:alfin dinero despues de 3 misiones de solo 3000 unidades(como un deprador con su armadura puesta) harry:para que lo quera (un chico con piel azul y ropa negra con una venda negra en la cabeza y y tenis negros con 2 pistolas laser en su cinto) wolf:que importa nos daran un billon de unidades(toma de su taza) may:pero no entiendo algo como esto(ve la esfera negra)(ella tenia unos lentes una cola de caballo piel azul nieve un abrigo azul fuerte y tenia un rifle de hielo en la espalda) solly:el hombre lo conocen como el coleccionista colecciona cosas extrañas no importa cuanto pidas el telo da el es mas que rico pues es dueño de una empresa multiuniversal(era chica verde con 2 espadas en su cinto ropa muy ajustada botas tacones y pelo largo con una lina morada) vin:yo soy vin(ya tenemos que irnos) mcgree:si es cierto(se dirige al aciento de pilo y fawk al de copiloto)ese planeta segun esta cerda de un lugar llamdo homeworld donde habitan geman el nombre del planeta ardonix javi:deja de beber)repite el nombre del primer planeta mccree:homeworld javi:empieza a recordar a perla blu)blu(tira su taza) fawk:dios mio no tires la cerveza de raiz cuesta mucho javi:tenemos que ir a homeworld(se acerca a mcgree) fawks:a no yo no me acerco a grand diamond desde su incidente con diamante azul javi:que incidente? fawks:los dos pelearon fue una pelea muy dura destruyeron parte del lugar donde pelaron incluyendo una nave esa nave segun enteindo aun funciona pero no es segura porque tiene no se mutantes o algo asi javi:y que les paso a diamante azul y a grand diamond? fawks:(prendiendo el motor de la nave)diamante azul quedo casi destruida aun sigue viva pero escondida de grand diamond ni siquiera pudo hacer daño a el javi:porfavor ay que ir mcree:aque javi dime e iremos(muy curioso) javi:te acuerdos que hace años me preguntaste que hacia en el espacio ya me acorde iva a rescatar a blu la mujer que amo porfavr ayudenmen a rescatarla(agarra la mano de mcree y de vin) fawk:no lo creo amigo mcree:iremos me conto la verdad asi que iremos(agarra el volante) fawks:es una broma? vin:yo soy vin(yo me apunto) fawk:tu no vin eres mi mejor amigo tu no wolf:yo voy igual no hay nada mas noble que ayudar a un corazon a reunirse con su media naranja may:me apunto solly:por que no? harry:yo tambien fawks:ve a todos)bien pero una parte de la parte del dinero tuyo javi es mio ¿de acuerdo? javi:si deaucerdo(muy feliz) tras lo que fueron 2 horas en el espacio llegarona homeworld y aterrizan en el lugar donde se llevo la batalla un gran desierto lugares destruidos etc fawk:si aqui parece que no murio nadie(se baja del aciento)a preparse tras que todos se prepararon armandose al bajar de nave una especie de gema zombie mutante empezo a atacarlos mcgree solly y wolf e incluso javi usando armas empesarona dispararle y notan que se veian mas de estos fawks:ay que irnos(se sube rapido ala nave) javi:no me ire sin ella fawks:es una broma viste eso seguramente ella ya este muerta o se transformo en una de esas cosas javi:ve que de bajo de una piedra grande estava el oso que el le regalo a ella y corre rapidanmte a intentar sacar el oso) vin:ayuda a javi a sacar el oso levantando la piedra)yo soy vin(dejame te ayudo javi) javi:saca al oso)ella aun esta viva lo se fawks:de acuerdo lo aremos yo vi una nave no muy lejos cuando aterrizamos vamos alla tras una caminata de 30 minutos may:listo javi(le da al oso)como nuevo(ella reparo el oso dejandolo como si nada lo hubiera pasado) javi:gracias may le va a gusta a ella llegan a la antigua nave de grand diamond casi destruida javi:bueno(se pone la mascara)hora de accion(saca la pistola) ellos entran ala nave y van ala seccion de comando fawk:empiezan a ver grabaciones)como me dijiste ella es una perla una unica perla si esta aqui ella esta en la celda 125 un piso abajo y hay otrao esta arriba esa nosotros iremos javi:enserio lo dices fawks:si me comporte como un idiota lo siento amigo ve por ella javi:gracias (pone su mano cerca del panel) fawk:pero no toques nada(se asusta por un segundo) javi:ya este lugar esta destruido (se recarga en un panel precionando botones)que es lo peor que puede pasar nave:autodrestruccion activada t menos 30 minutos javi:voltea a ve ra todos y todos lo miran con cara de enojo y de es enserio)mejor yo voy por blu(sale de ay) mccree:lo acompaño(saca su revolver y va detras de el) vin:yo soy vin(yo igual)(corre detras de ellos) fawks:bueno iremos por la otra(recarga su metralleta laser)vamos en la carcel de perla blu ella estava acsotada con varais heridas ella ve una sombra ella voltea a ver perla blu:quien eres? en la carcel de starlite fawk:okey gema si me eres fiel te liberare wolf:destruye el panel de control de esa carcel)sin juegos fawks starlite:quienes son ustedes? may:somo personas indicas en un lugar indicado ay que irnos activaron la autodrestuccion starlite:no me ire mataron a streingite y lo mutaron no me ire sin vengarlo wolf:fawks puede hacer que vuelve a la normalidad starlite:puedes? fawks:bueno matamos a un mutado podria analizarlo ver su compoente y si puedo crear una cura starlite:gracais señor fawks fawks:bueno vamos por javi y la perla starlite:mi perla(sale corriendo despesperada por ella) harry:sigamosla(todos van detras de ella) donde estava perla blu se abre su celda javi:(con la mascara puesta se acerca a ella) perla blu:saca su espada no te me acerces) javi:(le lanza el osito) perla blu:el oso(ve a javi)javi eres tu? javi:se quita la mascara)si soy yo ven vamonos(le agarra la mano y el ella mcree y vin) casi llegando a la salida javi detiene a perla blu javi:blu quiero darte algo(la acerca a el y la besa) perla blu:ella se dejo llevar por el momento pero noto que ademas de mcree y vin eran observados y era por starlite ella rapidamente se separa de javi)ama javi:ama?(voltea aver starlite) hola starlite:un poco enojada)quien eres tu y que le hacias a mi perla maquina:autodrestruccion t menos 5 minutos fawks:no hay tiempo hayq ue irnos(todos salen de nave y van a la de los chicos y despegan del planeta) en el espacio dentro de la nave(el vuelo de plata) en el cuarto de javi javi:y eso es dormir solo cierra los ojos y descansa perla blu:acostada en la cama de javi)si lo are(cierra los ojos y se tapa) javi:le pone el oso asu lado y sale del cuarto y en el pasillo esta starlite que miraba a javi)hola que tal me llamo javi y tu eres? continaura (tu has el siguiente capitulo caro porfa quiero ver como son starlite se pone con javi y si quires pon que van con el coleccionista pero que no bajan la tierra aun porfa Categoría:Novelas Categoría:Novelas de javishadowsilver